My Story Ideas
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Just ideas, here and there, that i come up with. Please review your favorite. There might be other languages, Mature material, and sexual material also.


Which story idea, should i do, and what type???

Give me some reviews on which one u like, there are a few, so u can tell me which one, i will have a poll too.

So please vote, or review, doesn't matter to me.

Oh, and some are from old 'story' posts, so nevermind if u get confused and some are spanking, brand-new!!!

**"Two Wolf Lovers"**

_(Emily might be possibly a werewolf, in this story. Sorry it's so short, just a simple snip-it of the story plot.)_

_Some poeple say that her most dominant feature is her clawed-up face, but even though she is scarred, she is so beautiful. I knew Jacob had a crush on her. Paul, Jared, and Seth were out with a girl on there own, Emily was mine, i wanted her. She sometimes smiled, and that just made her more beautiful. I want her to know my secret, and all of hers......_

_Will they fall in love? Have kids? Get married? Have a future together at least? What is her secret?_

**"Unnamed"**

_James falls in love with the other cullen, Rosalie. She was the one in the asylum, not Alice. Bella is off on Isle Esme with Edward still for the 3th day, of their honeymoon. He sees her taking a shower, through a small window when he is sitting up in a tree watching the birds and animals wandering underneath his eyes, and then he barges in, takes her in a heat of passion that results in her giving her body to his will. Several times over a entire month, with Emmett never finding out for the a long time. James takes her away, the family tries to find her and when they do, what will be there? What will happen? Will they discover the tryst? _

_Stay Tuned._

**"Unnamed"**

_Edward has been a player for most of his teen years, until he finds her. Well all the girls seemed to mean a little something to him, but not her, he pursues her, and she deflects his advances, he gets a little pissed, and puzzled by this girl, no clue why she is ingoring him. Afterall, he is the most popular and cutest guy in highschool, she finally gives in, but will he really like her for what she is. Even his siblings are attracted, even his straight sisters, and the comitted boys. What a fox! What will happen with this vixen? Will she put her spell on all of them? No one knows. Stay Tuned._

_(She might be a vampire, or wolf, or human even, i haven't decided yet. Or maybe something else entirely. I would still have to create her.)_

**"Unnamed"**

_The Cullen family move to a new town, with someone on their tail following them. This person follows them and won't drop her chase for anything. She goes where they go, and records what they do. She goes in with the children of the family, and plays them as a lost human and convinces them to let her move in with them. She goes to the same school with the cullens and becomes obsessed with them, recks their lives and forms strange bonds and turns them on each other, makes them strangers to each other within the family._

_(She probably will be a vampire like them and this is a story like that recent movie "Orphan".)_

**"What is beyond ur city lights?"**

_Bella, Alice, Jessica, and Rosalie are all human,_ _they are all friends, except for bella and alice, they are sisters. Jasper, Emmett, Mike, and Edward are with them. Esme is their aunt and Carlisle is their uncle. He works at the hospital in a small town inside chicago._

_One night, Bella and her three friends are out at a diner and overhear about a midnight scene club with a twist that is so wild, that they just have to check it out, though bella just thinks it isn't safe and very dangerous. They go without anyone else._

_Finally, when it's time to leave for the club, they drive around to where they heard it was gonna be. Which turned out to be a big brick building factory, that looked abandoned but when they got to the door, they were greeted by someone coming out, so they went to the entrance and walked in, they got a sticker, each was different, and they each got a look from the bouncer, and they were inside. They looked around and saw the most beautiful people lounging on these plush, velvet couches and antique chairs, with ancient designs on them. They were all looked at like something to eat. One went over to them, bella got in a protective guard position in front of alice, which did the same for Rosalie and so on. She was glaring at them, and asked why they were there. They said they were about it from a random person earlier today. She smirked, which displayed her teeth, and a pair of..white vampire fangs._

_They were about to run out of there, when everyone stood up so fast it seemes like they were a giant black blurry cloud for a moment. __Then the lady put her hand on Bella's shoulder, and bella shuddered by the tempature of the touch of her hand. _

_So cold. Corpse-like. _

_And most of all, in-human. __And she said..._

_"You young things aren't going nowhere, without a price."_

_"What's the price?", Alice whispered. The woman cocked her head over to alice behind bella's back._

_After a long pause, the lady finally said, "Just you wait and see, or well become rather." She laughed a little. Bella was then slapped, and alice too. And rosalie made it out though, luckily, but it won't be the last time she sees those people...._

_If only they knew that it was a real feeling? What was in store for them? What will happen to them? Will they be turned? Will they be slaves or fresh food for the vamps of the club? What will rosalie say to everyone?_

**"They should've chose somewhere better"**

_They thought that all of them had a perfect or good life, but after a wrong beating from their father, they got packed up and left the streets. __Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are all runaways and need a home. After a few weeks on the street, a mysterious man finds them starved and cold in a alley way behind his place. He tells them that he can give them shelter, food, and many other necessities. So they go into his home, get comfy and see some other girls through some sheer curtains covering another room, doing things to other men, sexual things...and after realizing what this place really is, they all try to escape._

_Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are then knocked unconcious and wake up tied to a huge bed, in sexy lingerie, all look at each other. Alice is still unconcious. And they see a man at the door, guarding them, and then a knock, and 4 other men come in, with 2 other teenage girls, probably as frightened as they are. And also virgins too. __The two girls are pushed to another bed inside the room, and 2 of the 4 men attack them. They start ripping off the girl's clothes, defiling their pride. They tie them up like Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are at the moment. And the guard man goes outside the door. The two other men come over to where Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are at. Each man takes a side of the bed. __They stare at the girls, taking their bodies and thinking about what is going to come to them. They take off their clothes except for their underwear/boxers/whatever. And they begin to touch their .legs, their faces, caress their hair, touch their stomachs, and then pull down their chosen clothes and then realize and figure out that it's a brothel of some kind._

_They climb onto the bed (which wakes up Alice) and then on top of bella and rosalie. Rosalie closes her eyes, but still feels the weight of the man straddling her. Bella squirms a bit underneath the man above her, but he grasps her sides, and this action silences her. __And as they continue, A woman is let in to the room, she strides in and it's like she is a god or something, every man stops what they are doing, gets off the beds and goes to her feet, and go to the floor, and go into a praying position like the buddha monks do. she signals them to rise, and face her._

_She looks at all the girls, and laughs, and then tells them, "Are any of you girls, virgins?". _

_They all stay silent, scared that it wouldn't be good for themselves to answer. But they do. "Yes" is what they say to the woman. Except for bella._

_"Well, what about u?" says the woman to bella. And after she doesn't answer right away, she tells the boys to leave, but to come back with the toychest...._

_What will happen to the rest of the girls? Will Bella,Alice, and Rosalie get the worst stuff done to them? What will the woman do to Bella? And What is the toychest?_

**"Roadtrip to Paradise"**

_They are all rich kids in college. (They aren't vampires in this story, there are none either.)_

_Bella, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are recent graduates from college in missouri. A small town has kept them small minded but a determined and bored Rosalie and Jasper pressure their closest buds to go with them on a roadtrip, for spring break, which is 3 1/2 weeks long, (and all of them have gotten about $16,000 around.) But, they all agree but have their own exceptions/deals/regulations for Rosalie and Jasper. _

_Rosalie and Jasper just want a rest, and a vacation, (so there isn't anywhere they really wanna go). Bella wants to see The Statue of Liberty, and The Golden Gate Bridge in a helicopter. Edward wants to see Mount Rushmore,and The White house in washington. Alice wants to see the Grand Canyon, and Niagara Falls in New York. And Emmett wants to see Daytona Speedway in Florida. _

_They pack and head on the road, if only they could see where it leads them..._

_How will it be done?How much money will be spent? (I'll try to make it accurate) Will love happen between some people and others not?_

**"A Twisted Love"**

_James and Victoria have a lust-filled sexual relationship, with many partners, who are also vampires, but will it ever go beyond a fun trip of sex and one night stands? But will happen when one of them, Victoria, wants something more? Like a new start, and maybe a new 'diet'? _

_She wants to go through the transition, but James doesn't want her to, he wants the old Victoria back, through force and constantly cutting her down, and testing her weaknesses and strengths. _

_What will happen? _

_Will she try to seek help? _

_Who will she turn too?_


End file.
